Wish Upon a Star
by MorllyNo.1
Summary: My first songfic. A song that I wrote, so no copyright infringement intended. Aang is in the Fire Nation missing Katara like crazy, and Katara is on Air Temple Island missing Aang like crazy. Kataang fluff! Fluffy Kataang!


**A/N: This is about a song I wrote, so if there's anything relating to a song that already exists, then that is purely coincidental.**

**This is set somewhere in the middle of Avatar: The Last Airbender and Avatar: Legend of Korra. Please R&R! Enjoy it! (Big shout to ChelberNo.1 for the inspiration and ideas!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender, any of its contents or any of the characters.**

* * *

Aang's POV:

_I don't know why I'm feeling this way  
__I'm not quite sure what's going on…_

Aang was sitting in his room in the Fire Nation waiting for another one of Fire Lord Zuko's boring meetings to begin. He couldn't figure out what his emotions were.

_I just can't get you out of my head  
__I've been thinking about you all night long…_

He couldn't keep his mind of Katara. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. Why was that? He sighed and walked over to his window and opened it. He stuck his head out and breathed in the cool, night air.

_It's at these times that I start thinking about you  
__I look up to the stars and wonder if you're thinking of me, too? ..._

It was then that Aang noticed the stars. There wasn't a cloud in sight. They were beautiful.

Just like Katara…

_If I could wish upon a star  
__I'd wish that you were here with me…_

Aang wished that Katara was here with him, so that he didn't have to be alone. He had Appa, of course, but Katara was the only thing that he could think about.

_If I could wish upon a star  
__I'd wish that I was there with you…_

Aang opened his window up as much as he could and climbed out and sat on the windowsill. He wished that this would be over soon, so that he could go home, to Katara.

_I know that there are a thousand miles between us  
__But I'd run the whole way if I had to  
__Which I do…_

Katara's POV:

Katara sat on the porch of her home on Air Temple Island. The gentle breeze and the warm sun were wonderful, but it was so dreary without Aang by her side. There was nothing to keep her occupied. Nothing to do. She just wanted Aang to come home…

_Once upon a time  
__We were together every day…_

Katara smiled, remembering her adventures with Aang, Sokka, Toph, and everyone else. Yes, they never spent a day apart. They were always together, and she was always with Aang.

_And the way you smiled at me  
__It was impossible to look away…_

Aang's smile was so warm, loving and affectionate; she could never look away from it. It was what held her to this world, what kept her from floating away.

_It's at these bad times that I think of you  
__I look into the clouds and wonder if you're thinking of me too? …_

Katara wanted Aang to be here with her; she wanted to be with him. It didn't matter where, or when, or why, she just needed to be with him.

_If I could wish upon a star  
__I'd wish that you were here with me  
__If I could wish upon a star  
__I'd wish that I was there with you…_

She was going crazy. She needed Aang like he was her air. She couldn't be without him. Her head was so muddled and crazy that it felt like she was going to go insane. She needed to get to him.

_I know that there are a thousand miles between us  
__But I'd run the whole way if I had to  
__Which I do…_

Aang's POV:

Another day had passes, and the meeting was over. He would leave for his home at daybreak. It was a day's trip on Appa to get to Republic City. Another day. Just one. But could he live that long?

_I'd run those thousand miles just to be in your hometown  
__I'd run those thousand miles just to see your face on the other side of the street…_

Yes, he would run the entire journey to Air Temple Island if he had to. He missed Katara that much that he didn't know if he could wait another night and day to see her. He wanted to see her, no he _needed_ to see her _now_.

_My friend  
__I miss you so much, my friend…_

But Appa was asleep, and he was very grouchy when he was woken up. So Aang would just have to wait.

He lay down on his bed and, with Katara the only thing in his mind, soon fell asleep.

Katara's POV:

Katara paced up and down along the lawn of Air Temple Island. Aang was supposed to be back by now, the sun was going down.

Then there was a roar from the distance. Katara looked to where it had come from. There was something that was flying through the sky that looked distinctly like… _Appa!_

Katara called out Aang's name. He was the most beautiful thing she had seen in weeks, and Aang felt the same way. When Appa landed, Aang launched himself off Appa and practically flew towards Katara. When he reached her he pulled her into a fierce bear hug. Katara hugged him back. She was happier than she had been for what seemed like years.

"I missed you, Katara." Aang murmured.

"I missed you, too." Katara replied.

_If I could wish upon a star  
__I'd wish that you were here with me  
__If I could wish upon a star  
__I'd wish that I was there with you…  
_

_I know that there are a thousand miles between us  
__But I'll run the whole way because I have to  
__If I had to_

_Which I do._

* * *

**A/N: So, that's that! My first Kataang fanfic. (Happy now, Amber?) Yeah all the italic stuff in between paragraphs are the lyrics, and I did cut out a chorus, otherwise, this would go on. For, like, ages. So, please review, fav, follow, whatever you like just no bad criticism please! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
